


Marry me

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До войны. Три раза, когда Баки делал предложение Стиву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

Первый раз Баки сказал это, когда они занимались любовью. В самый пик. Баки было так хорошо, что эта фраза просто вылетела сама собой. Стиви, не осознавая происходящего также как и Баки, просто повторял в ответ:  
\- Да...Господи, Баки, да....

Во второй раз Баки сказал это, когда он пришел в очередной раз из доков, уставший вусмерть. Стив тогда приготовил лимонный пирог, который любила делать миссис Барнс, когда парни были детьми. Он все еще был теплым, когда Баки сел за тот небольшой столик, что стоял в их крохотной кухне. На щеках Стиви играл румянец - смесь смущения и легкой усталости от возни у плиты. Он поставил на стол тарелку со вчерашним рагу и кружку горячего черного кофе, который Джеймс всегда выпивал после работы. Опустив голову и отряхивая легкими движениями ладоней фартук, он сказал Баки, что приготовил кое-что специальное для него. Редактор газеты дал в добавок к деньгам за карикатуры небольшую премию за срочность выполнения и Стив решил немного порадовать Баки, хоть у них в тот момент было довольно напряженно с финансами. Джеймс сделал глоток кофе и посмотрел с улыбкой на Стива, который потянулся за накрытой салфеткой тарелкой. В нос ударил аромат лимонной цедры.  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Ты же его так любишь. - и принялся отрезать кусочек, предварительно поставив белое блюдце рядом с кружкой брюнета. Джеймс был дико уставшим, но счастливым. Такие простые моменты, такой до безумия простой и стеснительный Стив, что наполнял эту небольшую квартирку в Бруклине чувством уюта и Баки не мог дождаться окончания смены или последнего танца с девушкой на очередном свидании, чтобы снова вернуться туда. И вот сейчас Баки просто смотрел на Стива и улыбался, сам этого не осознавая.  
\- Стиви, а выходи за меня?  
Фоном из радиоприемника раздавался голос Билли Холидей. В ответ Стив лишь усмехнулся, прошептал: "дурак", и взяв опустевшую тарелку, поставил ее в раковину.

В третий раз, когда Баки сделал предложение Стиву, они были на Кони Айленд. Баки получил зарплату и они решили поехать туда в честь праздника. 4-ое июля. В небе взрываются красным, синим и белым гвоздики салюта. Они стоят на пристани, недалеко от толпы, что также, как и они, наблюдали за действием в небе.  
Стив завороженно смотрит на салют, а Баки не сводит взгляд с него. Ему кажутся совершенно не интересными снопы цветных искр, что сверкают в небе, когда рядом стоит Стив. Его Стив - простой, как правда, добрый, как ребенок и которого Баки любит наверное больше, чем саму жизнь. Музыка на улице кажется, что играет где-то вдалеке, приглушенно.  
Джеймс держит руку Стива в своей, а вторую - в кармане брюк, не выпуская из пальцев маленькое серебряное кольцо, на которое он откладывал, подрабатывая в кафешке посудомойщиком. Стив думал, что он в то время был на свиданиях. Но Стиву ведь не обязательно было знать всю правду.  
\- Стиви, - тихо зовет блондина, привлекая к себе внимание. Тот оборачивается. На его лице играет улыбка.  
\- Выходи за меня? - Джеймс достает кольцо из кармана и надевает его на безымянный палец Стиву, продолжая нежно держать его руку в своей.  
В первые секунды Стив не может сказать ни слова, лишь перекидывает взгляд со своей руки на Баки и обратно.  
\- Да...Господи, Баки, да! Тысячу раз да! - он бросается на брюнета, закидывая руки на его плечи и прижимаясь всем телом, продолжая тихо повторять свое "да".  
Голос Стива затмил очередной взрыв салюта и никто не обратил на них внимание. Какой-то момент они стоят так, обнявшись, словно никого нет, кроме них. Баки улыбается. Так, как это делал в детстве Рождественским утром или когда впервые увидел свою младшую сестренку в больнице, на руках у матери. Только сейчас эта улыбка сильнее и его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Баки не был верующим, но сейчас ему кажется, что если души и существуют, то их со Стивом светятся ярче, чем все салюты мира.


End file.
